Hurt
by winged-soldiar
Summary: I am hurt, I don't think I will ever heal, HE hurt me. I hurt him. I don't deserve to have a cure. Find the old me if you can. -Hermione g.
1. Intro

Intro: This is a new story I am beginning in honor and memory of those who have to go through this in everyday life.

This story is called Hurt.

Summary: Hermione is hurt; she is alone and has nowhere to go. Finally, she stumbles across the burrow, and they gladly take her in.

Ron/Hermione pairing, I don't know how love survived, but it did.

A lot of pain.

Inspired by people who are hurt, and leave out all the rest by Linkin park.

Not a song fic, just inspired.

Well, maybe a little.

I hope you like it.

Set in view of Hermione.

Any thoughts are good.

-miss depressed.


	2. Uncovered

**UNCOVERED **

I was in my room, outside was dark, and I looked at my alarm clock.

11:45

Dad had gone out to the pub a few hours before, he promised me he would be back by 9:00. I let the worry sink in.

It was cold, as if dementors were slipping through the air around me, surrounding me, suffocating me.

A thick volume rest in my lap, but I wasn't pay attention to it.

I sunk from my bed to the cold, hardwood floors, wearing nothing but boxer shorts, and an oversized t-shirt.

My bushy hair was slick, from the late night shower I had taken.

I walked to my door, my feet dragging as I was dreading of what I would see.

I could see policemen at the door, telling mum that dad has been in a car accident.

I could see Dumbledore at the door, telling mum that dad had been murdered.

I couldn't see what was in front of me, mentally not physically, for my mind was drowning in the thoughts, possibilities that weren't happening.

I walk through the cherry wood hallway of my small, cheap, muggle house. That house was, is, and never will be as comforting as the burrow.

I come to the kitchen; and see something that will haunt my lifeless mind forever.

Dad had come home, silently drunk, mum tried to help him, and he stabbed her.

The person who helped bring me into the world, my father, my dad, my hero, how could he do this?

Rage flared inside me, being reasonable is now gone, dead, like mum. The fire of revenge etched its way to the surface. Killing any thought of knowledge that told me not to hurt him.

In the memory of my mother I will surface from my shell of protection and reveal my anger upon the man I once loved.

_I am uncovered._

Suddenly I found myself on the front porch of the burrow, blood and bruises covering my person.

I am hurt, I am at the place where I once felt love, and comfort, maybe I will feel that once again, but I think I might be too drowned in hurt that there won't ever be a cure.

_I am uncovered, I am hurt, I am alone in this world, and I am numb._


	3. Help

**HELP **

I willed myself to know three times on the all to familiar door.

Moments later, Mrs.Weasely answered the door; sleep robes rapped around herself, and hair a mess. But to me she was an angel, a light on the forever ocean of darkness and depression.

"Mrs.Weasely, I don't mean to be r—rood, but—I-I"

"Come in dear, please, my dear, you must be freezing out in the cold!" Mrs.Weasely ushered me in without a second thought.

"T—Thank you." I stumbled on my words.

I stepped in, a warmth flowing through my body, but I could feel the eternity of Ice in the pit of my soul.

Once I was seated on the couch, with a quilt wrapped around me, Mrs.Weasely started to question me, the worry and concern leaking in her eyes.

"Why are you here? Did something happen?" It shown bright words, too.

"My dad, he—he came home drunk, stabbed mum. I—I lost control, I—I couldn't help it, he—he tried to hurt me, I—I killed him." The words spilled out before I could stop them, my through ached from trying to cry, but my eyes were dry, I was dead inside.

"Oh my word! Don't you worry dear! You can stay here for as long as you like! Get some rest; I'll have a bed for you to sleep on tomorrow! Dear, nothing will happen, you're safe with us." Her failed attempt to comfort me was rushed, panicked.

"Okay, thank you." I leaned back on the fluffy cushions of the velvet couch, and let myself fall into unconsciousness, falling forever in my dreams, nightmares.

* * *

The next morning I woke to shocked whisper, quiet, but breaking the silence of night.

"Hermione?" The voice I have known for years and ached to hear spoke up.

"Ronald?" I sat up and stared at my friend, I once loved him, not long ago, actually. But then _it _happened; dad hurt me last night, and that changed me, possibly forever.

"What are you doing here?" His surprised face was convincing, but I know this family, this face, all too well.

"Mrs.Weasely told you to act natural, didn't she?"

He nodded in response, defeated expression showed across his face.

Silence.

"Just to let you know, if you didn't kill him I would have." He looked as if this was to comfort me, but instead cold depression throbbed in my heart.

"Is this meant to make me feel better? I don't want to talk about ever again." I said all of this in a fast, furious, whisper.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, that's the last thing I want to do." This response surprised me, he doesn't want to be fighting, and he wants to be there for me.

"Okay, thanks." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Er, I was sent down here to get you, mum made a cot for you in Fred and George's old room."

"Okay."

I gathered myself to go and sleep in a bed.

When I got there, I couldn't sleep. I sat in bed, every time I closed my eyes I remembered what _he_ did to me, I cried myself to sleep, drowning in loneliness, I am going to be that way for a long time, I know I am. I deserve it.


	4. Leave out all the rest

**LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST**

It has been three weeks since I came to the burrow, requesting help, finding it, and not feeling a single drop of reassurance.

Today is September first, today I will go to Hogwarts, and will it feel the same? Mrs.Weasely kindly paid for my books and materials. It only reminded me of how much I have lost.

I tried to read, I didn't feel any better.

I tried to think reasonable, like I did before all this ever happened, it didn't help.

I look at the clock, it shows 3:00am.

I stare at my bit of parchment in front of me. I take the quill, ink it.

I will never feel the same ever again; I might as well take it out in words, music.

_**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared **_

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

[Chorus  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
[End Chorus

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

[Chorus  
When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
[End Chorus

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

[Chorus  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

[End Chorus

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are 

By the time I look back at the clock, it's 5:00am, I am going to sleep, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: The song is by Linkin Park, I do not own it. The title is the chapter title.**


	5. Dear Diary

**DEAR DIARY**

It has been three more weeks since I had made that song. It helped my depression for a while, I actually ate breakfast, which I hadn't before the song, but did before… _it. _

But lately my depression has been seeping through the holes that he left behind, and penetrated my heart, my soul.

It's a Saturday, exactly three weeks since I made the song. I know what time it is, it's 4:00 the morning.

"Good morning, heartache." I say.

I open my diary that I had gotten from _him,_ and now I will write what _he_ did to me. Every delicate detail.

_**A/N: if this has happened to you, don't read, it will bring up bad memories.**_

**

* * *

****Dear Diary,**

**He hurt me. It was June 9****th**** when he came home drunk. Mum tried to help him, and he killed her. He stabbed her in the kitchen; the knife penetrated her stomach, and she fell in silent death. **

**I then walked into the kitchen, instantly knowing what had happened when I saw mum on the floor. Fear and pure hatred flared inside me to the point where I couldn't take it anymore, and lost control.**

**I pulled out my wand that was in the latex band of the boxers I wore, and screamed '**_**Crucio' **_**he pierced the air with a scream of pain, but this seamed to anger him. He got up, and walked over to where I stood. **

"**You son of a bitch." He said calmly before ripping the wand out of my hand and throwing me against the wall, hard. He slapped me across the face, and then he punched me in the stomach, over and over again. Every time I tried to fall, he brought me back to pain with his fist. He then proceeded to throw me across the room and onto the couch; he jumped on top of me and straddled me.**

**I tried to get out, but me was too strong. He kissed me hard on the mouth, and forced his tong into it. He pushed his hand up and down my body, but when he let go of my wrist, I grabbed the nearest vase, and smashed it into his head.**

**It's not enough to knock out a drunk, but it will get him off my long enough to run to the place he through my wand.**

**I picked up the worthy sick and sent a killing curse to his heart without saying the words.**

**He died with a look of shock on his face.**

**He fell in a lake of darkness, and never came up.**

**That happened to me, I was abused, and almost raped by my 'dad'. I will never live with myself again, cause part of me drowned in the lake with him that night. **

**-Hermione Jane Granger.**

**

* * *

**I stopped and closed the diary, the secrets of death book. I let the tears come and wash me clean. I am never going to be the same again. Not. Ever. 

I walked back up the castle and to my dorm. It's 5:00. I'm never going to sleep with the fear of that happening again.

_**A/N: Sorry, but I had to clarify what 'hurt' meant in the world of darkness, and this is the only way I could think of. It's sad, but happens every day. At least Hermione is a survivor. –k.b.**_


End file.
